Infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has led to one of the most costly and devastating epidemics of the last two decades. Untreated, the virus slowly destroys the immune system, leading to significant morbidity and virtually 100% mortality within two to twenty years after initial infection. Fortunately, recent advances in antiretroviral therapy have allowed for almost complete inhibition of viral replication in infected individuals. Unfortunately, the ability of the virus to rapidly mutate and become resistant to treatments necessitates the administration of multiple medications, using complex dosing schedules, in order to maintain viral suppression. Although adherence to these complicated treatment regimens is paramount, even the most vigilant persons have difficulty maintaining these protocols for extended periods of time. The purpose of this project is to retool and test a computerized pillbox that will allow convenient storage and transport of antiretroviral medications for persons infected with HIV. The device is designed to further aid adherence by incorporating reminding signals at dosing times and usage reporting functions. The device was tested in Phase I and demonstrated highly positive usability ratings and significant association with increased medication taking timing compliance (as observed via pill lid openings). Modifications that were suggested in the first test will be implemented, and the beta unit will be tested in focus groups before production units are built and beta tested. When finalized, the device and its infrastructure will be tested in a study population of HIV patients in order to determine its effectiveness, usability, and validity in increasing medication compliance.